


imPRESSed

by darkhorsewoso



Category: Women's Hockey RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhorsewoso/pseuds/darkhorsewoso





	1. Chapter 1

Hilary watched as she charged on to the field to celebrate with her team mates. She couldn't help but notice her elegant stride and beaming smile, as she walked around the stadium with her team mates thanking the fans for their support. The US had just won their semi-final game against Germany 2-0 and the Olympic Stadium was enveloped in a cacophony of USA chants. 

 _Man, she's even prettier in person_ the forward thought to herself.

"Go talk to her!" Kacey whisper yelled into Hilary's ear over the roaring of the crowd. 

Hilary shakes her head "I can't just stroll down there and start hitting on her Kace! She's a US soccer star...and even if I wanted to there's no way I'd get passed security!"

Kacey sighs "Gotta do everything for you" loudly before grabbing the forward's arm and dragging her towards the players entrance. 

"Kace, wait no!" but the defender was surprisingly strong and Hilary had no choice but to stumble backwards to avoid falling on her ass. 

 

Kacey dragged the forward all the way to the security checkpoint in front the players area. 

"Ladies, I'm going to have to see some passes" the security guy demanded 

"We're from the US Women's Hockey team" Kacey said nonchalant before flashing her team ID "You too please" he asked and Hilary responded with whipping out her team ID as well.

"We just want to congratulate our fellow American athletes" Kacey added with a smile, while Knighter stood sheepishly next to her. 

The security guy eyeballed them for another moment "Alright ladies, but don't get me into trouble alright?" he said before letting them pass through the barrier.

"Thank you sir! And no we definitely won't!" 

The two hockey players strolled toward the tunnel entrance and waited for their soccer counterparts to return to the bowel of the stadium.

"I can't believe you just talked us in here!" Hils said both shocked and excited. 

"Told you it wasn't a big deal Knighter, you're such a wuss at times!" Kacey chuckled "Speaking of which here she comes!" the defender grinned giving Hilary a nudge in the stomach. 

 

Kacey was the first to walk up to the team and congratulate them "From the US women's hockey team we wanted to say congrats on the big win tonight!" 

"Aww thanks so much guys, means a lot!" Abby said giving Kacey a hug "Bellamy right, Kacey Bellamy?" 

"Yeah Kacey and this is Hilary Knight" the defender introduced Hils "Hey, yeah congrats" Knighter manages to squeeze out trying hard not to fangirl.

"Awesome nice to meet the both of you! We watched you guys play in the Olympics, you were rad!" Abby turns around and addresses her team mates "Hey guys, Kacey Bellamy and Hilary Knight from the hockey team came to congratulate us!" 

A couple of "Nice!" "Sweet" and "Hey guys" along with some whooping came from the team. Abby then continued to introduce each one of her team mates to the hockey players. 

"...and last but not least this is Pressy, Christen Press" 

"Hey guys, so sweet of you to come and congratulate us" the forward said, flashing her signature beaming smile at the two players. Hilary was the human equivalent of a puddle at that point. 

"Uhm yeah of course anything for Team Press- I mean Team America" Knighter babbled garnering an eye roll from Kace and a cute eye squint and laugh from Christen. 

"You gotta forgive this oaf" Kacey joked slapping Hilary on the back "she's a bit star struck" Hilary gave Kacey a look of horror _I can't believe she just said that to her...I just want the ground to swallow me whole_ , "she admires your attacking movement, she'd love to pick your brain on it" the defender kept talking for her team mate.

Christen's eyes moved back to Hilary's and when they met she beamed her smile "Sure, we've got the morning off tomorrow if you want to grab some coffee and we can exchange notes?" the soccer player propositioned "I'd love to get your advice on how to improve on 50/50 battles" she added flashing another smile.

Hilary took a moment to process  _Wait did she just ask me out? She did didn't she...quick answer you idiot!_ "Uh yeah sure coffee sounds great" she replies cracking a smile. 

"Awesome, see you around 11 at Tunnel Espresso Bar" Christen smiles and pulls Hilary into a hug before turning to head out with her team mates, leaving Hilary stunned in her wake.

 

"You are such a loser" Kacey laughs "all this" she motions at Hilary "and ZERO game" 

Hilary regains some of her confidence and retorts "Am I, or am I not going on a coffee date with Christen Press tomorrow?" 

"Yeah because she took pity on you and asked you out" Kacey chortles 

"Well maybe that was my game plan huh?" Knighter tries to salvage some of her cool 

"Well if your game plan was to appear to be a complete dork, then yeah you succeeded" Kacey jokes

"You're mean, I don't know why we're even friends" Hilary deadpans

"Because I'm an awesome wing-woman who just got you a date with your favourite soccer player?" 

"Okay yeah fine we're friends" Hilary laughs and two friends head out of the stadium. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hilary stood in front of her hotel mirror wearing nothing but a a sports bra and nike shorts. "I don't know what to wear" she finally concedes. 

"How about clothes?" Kacey retorts 

"Ha Ha Ha you're so funny Kace" 

"Thank you, I'm glad you agree Knighter" 

"Can you please stop being cute and help me out Kace? This is serious!" 

"Alright calm down, just wear a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top...shows off your arms and legs" Kacey replies from the bathroom "oh and a beanie, your fangirls looove you in your beanie"

Hilary rummages through her suitcase to find the desired outfit and changes into it. "Does this look good?" she asks while checking her reflection in the mirror. 

"Yes! Now can you stop being so needy? She asked you out even though you were a total awkward weirdo yesterday, clearly she's into you" Kacey proceeds to slap Knighter's butt "Now go get her tiger!" 

 

It's 10.50am when Hilary steps out of the cab in front of the Tunnel Espresso Bar. She glances through the window to see if the forward was early but luckily Christen Press isn't there yet.  _Cool this gives me time to mentally prepare myself_  

She feels a tap on her shoulder "Hey!" Hilary turns around and looks right into the brown bright eyes of Christen. 

"Hi!" the hockey player says slightly surprised pulling the soccer player into a hug "didn't think you'd be early" 

"I knew you'd be" she says with a knowing smile, turning to open the coffee shop door.

 _This girl will be the death of me_ Hilary thinks to herself as she follows the soccer player into the café. 

 

"So you 'admire my attacking movement'?" Christen asks grinning, wanting to tease the hockey player a bit.

Hilary blushes, rubbing the back of her neck "yeah the way you perfectly time your runs into the box for the cross...is imPRESSive" 

Christen laughs "You did not just use my name as pun?!" 

Hilary smiles and shrugs her shoulders "Sorry couldn't resist"

"You're such a dork" the soccer player chuckles, playfully shoving Hilary in the shoulder. 

"I am, but I make up for it with my badass hockey playing" Hilary grins, showing off her signature eyebrow raise. 

"Oh I've seen your body of work...on ESPN" Christen smirks

"I just came out here for a good time and honestly I feel so objectified right now" Hilary deadpans garnering another laugh from Christen. 

 _God that laugh, that smile. I just want to keep making her do that_ Hilary thinks to herself as she studies Christen's face. 

"Oh please you love it!" the soccer player jokes, lightly smacking Hilary's thigh.  _Wow I thought soccer girls have quads...but damn this girls' legs are unreal_

"I mean who doesn't like pretty girls looking up their ESPN Body Issue photoshoot?" Hilary replies smoothly, making Christen blush and look away. 

"So this is the Hilary Knight charm everyone's told me about?" Christens states more than asks 

"Took me a while to regain my composure after seeing your bright eyes, but I've finally caught my breath again." Hilary almost whispers.

Christen's eyes flick to Hilary's lips and back, she leans in and just as their lips are about to touch Christen pulls away "Oooh you almost had me there Hockey, but I don't like players" 

"The only thing I play is hockey" the forward whispers into Christen's ear, giving the soccer player goosebumps. 

"I..I have to go to training" Christen stutters, clearly unsettled by the effect that Hilary was having on her. The forward stands up to gather her things and Hilary does the same. 

Christen is about to turn to the door when Hilary asks "Can I have your number?" the soccer player turns back to see the big hockey player nervously rubbing her neck again. She grabs a pen from her purse and writes her number on Hilary's palm, making the hockey player grin like a 15 year old boy. She gives Hilary a quick peck on the cheek "See you around Hockey" and with that she's gone. Hilary can't help but stare at the ground and laugh  _she got me...she got me good..._

 


End file.
